


Truth Serum

by morshon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morshon/pseuds/morshon
Summary: Emma drinks a truth serum that someone slipped into Regina's coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oldie--working on shifting everything of mine from ff-net. Feel free to leave comments! They are just the motivation I need! All mistakes are mine--I have no beta.

Emma’s observation skills were still pretty sharp—she didn’t use them as much as she did when she was a bounty hunter, but they served her well. The problem was her reaction time—it had gotten much slower lately. When she saw the skinny guy in a hoodie pour something into a cup of coffee waiting to go out to a table it took her just a little too long to figure out exactly what was going on. By the time she reached Regina’s table the brunette was stirring in her last spoon full of sugar. Without another thought Emma grabbed the cup off the table and tipped it back, gulping it down in one long drink.

“Thuck that’s hot!” Emma yelped, oblivious to the glare she was getting from Regina.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing Miss Swan?” Regina asked, much calmer than the twitching in her jaw would suggest.

“I…” Emma paused, shaking her head a little. Her thoughts seemed a little fuzzy, her tongue felt thick in her mouth. “I saw someone dump something in your coffee and I didn’t want you to drink it.”

“So you drank it? How does that make any sense?” Regina shot back, her voice losing some of it’s edge.

“I was just going to knock it out of your hands, but then I noticed you have my favorite shirt on…and that it’s not really buttoned and I didn’t want to spill anything on you or your beautiful, beautiful chest…” Emma clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and she looked at Regina in horror.

Regina sat in silence, her mind working out quickly that it was more than likely truth serum the coffee had been laced with. “Let’s go.” Regina said, reaching out and grabbing onto Emma’s wrist, her fingers curling around it slowly.

“Oh man, please don’t kill me. I didn’t mean to say that out loud I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I like your hand on me…shit.”

Regina threw another glare for good measure over her shoulder to silence the blonde as they made their way out the back of the diner and into the alley. When they reached the alley Regina pushed Emma up against the wall with her hand and backed up a few paces. She studied her for a few moments, a shake of her head silencing the blonde anytime she tried to speak.

“That could have been poison. You could have died.” Regina said, not exactly asking a question, but saying enough to test her theory anyway.

“I would die for you. I’d do anything for you really. I…why am I saying all this to you?!? This is shit you are not supposed to know…” Emma was becoming more panicked by the minute, her face scrunching up in confusion, her hands pulling at her own hair.

“I think it was a truth serum. In my coffee.” Regina said, waiting for the blonde’s reaction.

“How long do you think it’s going to last?” Emma asked. “I can’t just go around blurting out my every thought to people…does it only work if you ask me a question?”

“I don’t know. Try to lie to me.” Regain said simply, still studying the blonde intently.

“I don’t…I don’t think you’re…I don’t think you should date anyone but me. Dammit!”

Regina just smiled at the blonde. Thinking to herself how lucky it was that the Sherriff hadn’t really embarrassed herself in front of anyone else. “And why is that Miss Swan?”

“Because I love you. Shit. Stop it…you’re making me say this stuff.” Emma glared at Regina, realizing the woman was toying with her.

“Would it help if I admitted the feeling was mutual? Sans truth serum?” Regina smirked and stepped towards the blonde, resting one hand on her chest holding her in place.

“Yes.” Emma said, purposefully keeping her answer short so she didn’t reveal anything else.

“Well then perhaps I should poof us to my house so that we can really take advantage of this situation.”

“We? More like you. I can’t wait to wake up with you in the morning, I bet you’re one of those people who look even better without makeup.” Emma said dreamily as they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.


End file.
